When a volleyball coach is adding or removing balls from a typical ball cart, the coach usually has their hands full. This makes it difficult for the coach to also open/close the ball cart and get it ready for placement within a carrying bag for transporting. A need therefore exists for a more efficient way of opening/closing sporting equipment so as to meet the increasing demand for ease-of-use sporting equipment to address the actual and perceived needs of each sporting coach and player.
More specifically, a significant amount of energy and activity is devoted to cleaning up and storing away sporting equipment after each individual lesson or sporting practice. Given this, there exists a continued need for solutions that can expedite and ease of utilizing carts that carry sporting equipment generally and for volleyball carts in particular.